


Taboo

by HanranDansa



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: Hakyeon is a prince who's not so fond of the lifestyle so he lets his best friend Wonshik be his escape from what he knows has to be his fate some day. However, when they grow up and Wonshik becomes the head of security and Hakyeon's main body guard, their relationship has become a little more than friends, and because of this, Hakyeon has a hard choice to make when he learns that his parents have arranged a marriage for him. Hakyeon now has to choose between Wonshik, the person he's loved his whole life, and a close family friend named Sooah. Will he choose love or will he choose to do the duty he has to his country and become king?





	Taboo

Wonshik stood in the palace courtyard looking at the flowers in the garden, waiting for Hakyeon. The majority of the flowers were white roses, what Wonshik knew to be Hakyeon's favorite flower. Wonshik admired how beautiful they were though they represented the end of life. He wasn't sure how long he stood there looking at the flowers but he came to when he felt a pair of arms softly wrap themselves around his torso. He turned around smiling, seeing Hakyeon there with the usual blush on his tan skin.

"There you are!" Wonshik said happily.

"Sorry I was taking so long. My piano lessons went longer than expected."

"It's okay. You ready?" Wonshik asked, taking Hakyeon's small hand in his own. 

Hakyeon nodded and they walked off towards the place any other twelve year old would go; a fort Hakyeon built out in the woods. There was a small section of trees behind the palace, just past the garden that no one used or touched so Hakyeon decided to build a fort there on day. Wonshik happened to stumble upon it while visiting his dad who worked at the palace. When getting closer, Wonshik could see someone inside and called out to him. The boy was very shy and wouldn't say his name for some time, feeling intimidated by Wonshik, but the feeling quickly faded. This meeting was just a couple years ago and they've been inseparable ever since. 

Wonshik sat in the soft grass with his back leaned against the trunk of a tree and Hakyeon laid his head on Wonshik lap, picking petals off of a flower.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!" Hakyeon popped up with a huge goofy smile and a cute blush to match. "Is it true!? Does Wonshik love me!?" 

Wonshik giggled and ruffled the other's hair. "Of course I do!"

"Yay!!!" Hakyeon hugged what was left of the flower and let out a sudden gasp. "When we grow up, let's get married!"

Wonshik blushed lightly and smiled. "Yeah!" 

"Hakyeon!!!" A little girls voice called out. She couldn't have been any older than them.

"Oh... That's Sooah. Mother probably wants to talk to me."

"Sooah?" Ravi asked.

N nodded as he sat up. "She's a girl that my parents said would be living with us from now on.  
She's nice I guess, doesn't say a whole lot unless it's just me and her."

"I see... It's okay! I should probably be getting home soon anyway."

"Wait! Before you go..." N blushed then kissed Ravi's cheek. "I don't wanna be the king... We'll get married and we'll run away together." N stuck out his pinky. "Promise?"

Ravi smiled and hooked his pinky around N's, their foreheads pressed together. "Cross my heart."

\-------------------/----------------------/---------------------/-------------------/---------------------/-------------------/-----------------

 

Hakyeon woke up way earlier than usual and sat up with a heavy sigh, raking a hand through his hair. The sun had just barely begun to rise and Hakyeon stepped out on the balcony to watch it, almost feeling at peace. The morning was quiet and as he looked over the court yard, he could see the gardeners watering the plants. He let a small grin escape, but it went away quickly. A familiar voice came into the room when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Happy birthday!" Sooah said happily, walking up behind Hakyeon. She put a hand on his shoulder, her smile fading slightly. "You're up early. Is something on your mind?"

"Other than the fact that I'm old? Nope. Nothing."

"Oh come on now. Twenty one is not old." Sooah insisted. 

"You'll understand in a few months when you turn twenty one." Hakyeon replied with a smirk.

They both heard the door open again and Hakyeon stood, seeing a familiar face that he wished  
had been the first one he saw this morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupted something?" Wonshik asked, bowing in apology.

"Oh, not at all. I just came to wish Hakyeon a happy birthday." Sooah insisted. "I'll be leaving now."  
She quietly closed the door behind her and Wonshik seemed dejected.

"Don't give me that face." Hakyeon said, wrapping his arms tightly around Wonshik's waist. He  
placed a soft kiss on the other's lips and looked into his dark brown eyes. Wonshik smiled and  
kissed his neck a little. 

"Happy birthday my love." Wonshik said. His deep, gentle voice gave Hakyeon chills and he loved it.

"Why can't I just lay in bed with you all day and not be disturbed? Is that to much to ask today? I'm sick of parties and social gathering where I have to pretend to like all these people who hardly  
even know me. They just show up for social status and reputation." Hakyeon sighed and sat on the  
foot of his bed with Wonshik following suit. 

"You've had a job from the day you were born. It's not an easy life, but it's your life." Wonshik  
stated.

Hakyeon sighed again. "I suppose you're right. As always."

"Smile." Wonshik said as a question rather than a demand.

Hakyeon forced a smile and Wonshik rolled his eyes.

"That was the least convincing smile I've ever seen."

Hakyeon jokingly rolled his eyes and Wonshik pinned him down tickling him, causing Hakyeon to  
roll up in to a cute ball of laughter.

"There!" Wonshik said sitting back. "That's the smile I wanted to see. That adorable sheepish smile of yours."

Hakyeon blushed furiously. "Wonshik-ah! You're so embarrassing!" 

Wonshik chuckled and kissed Hakyeon, their lips moving in sync. Wonshik lightly tugged on  
Hakyeon's lower lip and kissed down to his jawline, pulling Hakyeon into himself by his lower back.  
Hakyeon let out a soft gasp and Wonshik pulled away with a smirk.

"You're such a tease..." Hakyeon mumbled.

"Oh believe me, if we had the time, I'd ravish every last inch of you right here and now." Wonshik  
never loosened his grip on Hakyeon's lower back and he had his lips pressed to his ear, his hot  
breath trickling down Hakyeon's neck, making him shiver. Wonshik softly combed his fingers  
through Hakyeon's bangs and smiled.

"You should get dressed before someone comes looking for you."

"I guess. You're the head of security! They should know I'm just fine if you're with me." Hakyeon  
pouted his lip and Wonshik laughed. 

"Better be careful Yeonie. When you pout like that, it makes me want to spoil you even more."

Hakyeon blushed hard at what Wonshik was implying. He was a prince and had everything he  
could ever want so there could only be one thing he meant and he hated thinking such dirty  
thoughts.

"Wonshik-ah! Jeez... Go in the hall! I'll never be able to get dressed at this rate!"

"Alright, alright. Just call if you have any buttons that wont come undone." Wonshik winked before closing the bedroom door behind him and Hakyeon smiled to himself, not feeling this happy in a  
while.

 

Hakyeon finished getting dressed and stepped out into the hallway to talk to Wonshik but didn't see him anywhere. He let out a small sigh and walked down the hall, reaching the stairs and felt someone hug him from behind and he let out a giggle and looked over his shoulder to see the younger man hugging him and kissed his cheek.

"Wonshik-ah! You'll get in trouble if we're seen!" Hakyeon warned in a loud whisper.

"I can't help it. You make it so hard to keep my hands off you." Wonshik replied with a calm voice, not loosening his grip.

Hakyeon scoffed. "Hardly. You're the horny son of a bitch here."

"Oh we're gonna start using names now are we?" Wonshik pinned Hakyeon against the wall, his arms over his head. 

"Hakyeon...?" a voice asked. Wonshik abruptly let go of Hakyeon as Sooah came up the stairs. "I thought I heard your voice. Your parents said they want to talk with us."

"Both of us? Jeez... The hell is wrong now?" Hakyeon muttered. "I'll see you later Wonshik."

"I'm afraid I can't leave your side prince. I am to watch over you wherever you go." 

Hakyeon smirked. He and Wonshik both knew that he didn't have to do that cause there's always other security around, but Wonshik says that no one else is fit enough to watch over him.

Hakyeon sighed in defeat "Very well."

Wonshik followed Hakyeon and Sooah into the meeting room that Hakyeon's parents used for planning social gatherings and things of the like. The two went in the room and Wonshik remained outside at Hakyeon's request. 

"Mother, father, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, please have a seat." His mother replied with a gentle smile. 

"Hakyeon, do you know why Sooah has been here all these years?" His father asked.

Hakyeon shrugged. "I assumed there may have been family troubles but I didn't feel it was my place to ask about it." 

Hakyeon noticed Sooah looking down at her lap with a nervous expression. 

"That's not quite it. Sooah comes from a noble family and we wanted her to be around you for so long so you two were familiar with each other. This way, we felt it wouldn't be as shocking that we have arranged you two to be married." Hakyeon's mother informed.

"Marriage!?" Hakyeon was nothing but shocked and he glanced at Sooah. "You knew about this didn't you...?"

"I didn't... But I suspected it..." Sooah admitted. 

"Come now Yeonie." His mother said. "This is a wonderful thing."

"How can I truly love someone that I'm being forced to marry?"

"Cha Hakyeon please!" His mother scolded.

Hakyeon sighed. "I'm sorry Sooah." Hakyeon said quietly. "Is arranged marriage really necessary?"

"You are twenty one Hakyeon. The law clearly states that you cannot become king without having a wife at your side." His father informed. "Look at your mother and I. Our marriage was arranged and we are very fond of each other."

"I don't want 'fondness'... I want love father..."

His parents sighed. "Just take some time to process this Hakyeon." His mother said.

"So no matter what I say I don't have a choice in the matter?" 

His parents didn't reply and Hakyeon sighed, standing and leaving the room, trying hard not to slam the door on his way out.

"Hakyeon." Wonshik said firmly, following after him.

Hakyeon didn't answer and just kept walking, letting Wonshik follow him out into the garden. As they kept walking, Wonshik knew that Hakyeon was headed towards the fort. He smirked to himself. They haven't used that fort in six years. Hakyeon pushed past the bushes and looked around at the old fort that was in need of some maintenance. Hakyeon was pacing, on the verge of tears when he found himself in Wonshik's embrace, trying to calm him down. 

"I had no idea..." Hakyeon said through his tears. 

"It's okay. I wouldn't have expected them to arrange your marriage... I just feel like I should've known about this..."

Wonshik was upset, yeah, but he knew that Hakyeon's life was different from his. He knew his life was laid out and lived for him and Hakyeon hated every aspect of it. He didn't feel like his own person and he just wanted to run away.

"I don't wanna do this..."

Wonshik wiped Hakyeon's tears from his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know babe... I know..." Wonshik hugged him tight and the stayed like that for a while until Hakyeon started to feel better.

"I have an idea." Hakyeon said suddenly, walking back out into the garden. 

Wonshik stood there confused for a moment as Hakyeon walked off then chased after him. "Mind sharing with the class?"

"I'm going to tell my parents that I can't marry Sooah because I'm in love with someone else." 

"And who exactly are you going to say when they ask huh?" 

"You of course. No reason to lie."

"Are you insane!? We're both men! Not to mention I'm your body guard and best friend since we were kids! I'll get fired on the spot!"

"Relax, I got this." Hakyeon reached for the door when Wonshik grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall next to the door.

"Hakyeon, listen to me. I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you, but this is insane. There's now way that this will work out for anyone." Wonshik's hold on Hakyeon was firm but he loosened up slightly. "I want this to work... But not like this."

Hakyeon sighed. "You're right. I have to be rational about this..." Hakyeon was quiet for a moment the opened the door. "I have to get ready for the party tonight. I'll see you then..." 

 

Wonshik sighed and headed to his room for a while to think about the marriage. He couldn't stand the thought of Hakyeon marrying someone else and it scared him that their relationship would end as fast as it started. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Hakyeon was picking those petals off that flower. Wonshik hadn't felt happier before that moment but it seemed like there wouldn't be any more moments like that soon and it scared him. Hakyeon was the first and only person he's loved and he couldn't face losing him.

Hakyeon slammed his door shut behind him and covered his face with his hands, crying as he slid to the ground. He knew the law and he knew he'd have to get married within thirty days of him turning twenty one, but that reality never hit him until now and he was mad that he didn't bother preparing himself for his inevitable reality. He knew of the stories; the prince and princess having a happily ever after, but Hakyeon knew that that fantasy of his wouldn't become reality. There were no stories like his. He had nothing to go off of. Nothing he could try. He was completely lost and he didn't know what he could do other than suck it up and accept it. 

*knock knock* "Hakyeon...? Can we talk?" Sooah's voice came through the door and Hakyeon wiped his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before opening the door. He looked at her, forcing a smile. She was a beautiful woman; long, wavy, black hair, beautiful brown eyes that caught the light so perfectly and made them sparkle. Any man would chase her.

"Come on in." Hakyeon closed the door behind her and they sat on his bed and she thought a moment before speaking.

"You don't love me, do you?"

"I-I.. It's just..."

"It's okay Yeonie. I know and I wanted to tell you that if you really don't want to go through with this-"

"No. I'll do this. I can't just think about myself. I have to think about everyone in the country. I have thirty days before I'm eligible to be the king, and I have to be married to do so. It'll benefit the rest of the country if I do this and it might not be so bad once we get used to each other."

Sooah chuckled. "Us living together for the past nine years wasn't enough for us to be used to each other?"

"Huh? O-oh! Well you know. We'll be married this time. S-so you know... It'll be different."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hakyeon nodded. "I'm sure."

 

Wonshik stood at the bottom of the stair case with Hakyeon's parents, talking with them about the party when they heard someone coming from the top of the stairs. The three of them looked up and saw Hakyeon walking down the stairs with Sooah holding onto his arm.

Hakyeon!" His mother said surprised.

"Hello. I just wanted to tell you, that I have accepted the marriage and I look forward to calling Sooah my wife." Hakyeon gave Sooah a gentle smile and she smiled back at him.

"This is wonderful news! Oh I'm so glad you feel this way Yeonie!" His mother kissed his forehead and hugged him. "We'll make the announcement tonight at the party. Have you picked your clothes for tonight?"

"Yes mother."

"And Sooah, do you know what you'll be wearing?"

Sooah bit her bottom lip. "I'm still deciding."

"I'll have a maid help you and I'll be up shortly." 

Hakyeon's other waved a young maid over and Sooah went up the stars with her.

"Remember Yeonie, be in the ball room by 9:00 okay?" His mother said, then went up the stairs as well with his father following after her.

Hakyeon turned towards Wonshik who had his arms crossed and looked like he was trying not to blow up.

"Wonshik I-"

"Don't." Wonshik turned to leave and Hakyeon caught him by the arm.

"Would you just listen to me!?"

"Listen to what? You made your choice and you certainly seem happy about it. I'll see you tonight." Wonshik walked off and Hakyeon sighed, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Please understand..." he mumbled to himself, feeling like he was going to throw up.

 

"Wonshik! Is everything ready?" Hakyeon's mother called out.

"Yes you highness. Hakyeon is getting dressed, as well as Sooah."

"Good, the first of the guests have arrived! Could you go check up on Hakyeon for me?"

"Yes, of course." Wonshik bowed slightly and walked up the stairs and down the endless hallway, stopping outside Hakyeon's room and out of habit, gave the special knock he did to let Hakyeon know it was him. There wasn't an an answer so Wonshik pushed the door open, seeing Hakyeon dressed and standing out on the balcony, watching the guests arrive.

"You'll be late." Wonshik said softly, walking up behind him. 

"O-oh hey... I didn't hear you come in."

Wonshik was taken aback. "You're crying." Wonshik faced him, stepping close. He tilted Hakyeon's chin up and Hakyeon hesitantly looked away, biting his lip. "You're serious about this wedding." Wonshik took a step back.

Hakyeon shook his head, trying hard not to cry in front of him. "I love you. But It's like you said. We have to be realistic about this and there's nothing realistic about us." Hakyeon covered his mouth as soon as the words fell out. "W-wait!! That's not what I meant!"

Wonshik scoffed, almost finding that to be amusing. "Nothing realistic about us? Really? S-so what? You're telling me that the past eight years wasn't real. Perfect. Hope you have fun tonight Yeonie. Excuse me, Prince Hakyeon. I'll go make sure Sooah is ready for you. 'Kay?" Wonshik left the room, slamming the door a little, making Hakyeon flinch. 

 

Wonshik went back down stairs into the ballroom, starting at the foot of the stairs in what he likes to call his 'bodyguard getup.' It was just a black suit mixed with dark sunglasses to make him look more intimidating. He looked at the time and glanced up at the stairs to see Hakyeon approaching the top with Sooah holding on to his arm. Wonshik always loved seeing Hakyeon get dressed up, admiring how he looked when he did, but tonight he didn't even give it a second thought. The crowd went silent when seeing them and gasped at the sight of a woman on his arm

"Hello everyone I want to thank you all for coming out tonight and I'm pleased to inform you that I have chosen a bride, and in thirty days I will become eligible to be your king, and the lovely woman by my side is Sooah, you're soon to be queen."

The crowd applauded and cheered for them and out of grace Wonshik applauded as well. The couple descended the stairs and began greeting the guests, putting on a mask. Wonshik knew full well that Hakyeon was tearing at the seams when having to greet all these strangers and he felt bad watching him go through this. Despite how he felt he helped manage the party and pushed through the night until everyone was about to leave when Hakyeon asked for everyone's attention They all turned towards him and Wonshik could tell by how he was acting that he was about to do something big by the way he was fanning himself. 

Hakyeon pulled something from his pocked and faced Sooah getting down on one knee and Wonshik's breath hitched slightly.

"Yeonie... What are you-?"

"Sooah. We've already talked this out but I've yet to make it official and tonight that's just what I'm going to do. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sooah was speechless and all she could do was nod her head. Wonshik let out a quivering breath and walked out into the garden strolling along the hedges and flowers trying to get his thoughts straight. All he could think about was how Sooah was looking at Hakyeon and Wonshik was afraid that she loved him.

"Wonshik?" A voice called out. He immediately sighed in response and turned around to see Sooah jogging up behind him. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Are you alright? You took off pretty fast back there."

Wonshik smirked and looked up at the stars for a moment. "Its uh... Complicated." Wonshik insisted. 

"It's about Hakyeon isn't it?" 

He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You really know how to read people don't you?"

"What's wrong Wonshik? You can talk to me."

Wonshik sighed, trying to think of what to say. "We just... Are going through a rough patch. Been friends for years, only one fight. That'd be this one..."

"Well what happened?" 

"Has anyone ever broken a promise they made to you?"

"Of course. Some people just promise things they don't think about if they can really keep. The consequences catch up with them later."

"That so?" Wonshik smirked. "I think the consequences caught up with the wrong person."

"Sooah! That you?"

Wonshik sighed, hearing Hakyeon's voice echo through the garden.

"Yes! I'm over here love!" Sooah replied.

"Oh, Wonshik there you are." Hakyeon said, walking up to them. 

"Yes, sorry. I just stepped out for some air."

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Sooah suggested. "I need to talk with your mother about some things anyway."

Wonshik watched as Sooah walked off then looked back at Hakyeon.

"I hope you had fun tonight." Wonshik said, trying hard to be sincere. 

"You should know that answer. I'm not a party person."

"So you made it official hmm? I'm happy for you, you deserve to be with someone you love."

"Wonshik stop it." Hakyeon demanded.

"I'm sorry prince. Forgive my rudeness." Wonshik said with a bow.

"Wonshik!" Hakyeon yelled, shoving him slightly. "Stop it! You know how I feel!"

"Do I? Cause last I heard, There was nothing realistic between us sooo..." he trailed off.

"What do you want me to do about it then!?" Hakyeon yelled.

"Tell them the damn truth."

"Shikie... You know I cant..."

"Did our promise mean nothing to you?" Wonshik asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"Promise?"

Wonshik scoffed. "I can't believe this. You've made your choice Hakyeon. Can't wait to see how it all plays out." Wonshik walked off, leaving Hakyeon alone in the garden.

 

Hakyeon laid on his side on his bed late that night, shaking, unable to cry anymore. Yesterday had been so perfect and beautiful. He didn't think anything could go so wrong, but everything that could go wrong, went wrong and he lost all control of the situation. Sooah knew he didn't love her and he knew she didn't love him, but that didn't matter if she remained in the dark about what him and Wonshik are. Or were...

Hakyeon sat up with a sigh and walked over to his book shelf, looking for something in there to get his mind off of some things. After skimming through the books on the shelves he could reach, he grabbed his stool and looked through the higher shelves. One book caught his eye and he pulled it out, another book popping out and falling onto the floor. Hakyeon groaned and stepped down to pick it up. He didn't recognize the cover and opened it, flipping through the pages when something fell from the pages. He cocked an eye brow and picked it up, seeing it was a pressed flower. At least what was left of a flower. The petals were picked off of it and now it was just a flattened dark green stem of a flower. He twirled it between his fingers for a moment, the memories coming back at once and he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"When we grow up... We'll get married..." Hakyeon recited. "What have I done...?" 

 

Hakyeon woke up early the next morning, not able to sleep. He spent most of the night loathing himself and wanting to talk to Wonshik but he was sure talking was the last thing he wanted to do. Hakyeon sighed and walked down stairs and went into the ballroom, thinking about last night. Sooah seemed so happy when he purposed but he couldn't tell if it was real or not. He just wanted an easy way out of this mess.

Wonshik stood outside Hakyeon's room, with his palm pressed to the door. He was sure he was still asleep so he quietly opened the door, surprised to see an empty bed and balcony. He stepped inside, seeing a book open on his bed and took a closer look at it, feeling his heart beat faster. He carefully picked up the stem and looked at it, knowing exactly what it was.

"Wonshik!" Hakyeon's voice said from behind.

He turned around startled, seeing Hakyeon with wide eyes. "You kept it." Wonshik bit his bottom lip, his heart racing.

"Y-yeah uh... I found it last night and-"

Wonshik yanked Hakyeon close, kissing him passionately. His whole body was shaking and he wasn't sure if he'd regret this or not. When they pulled away, Hakyeon had a scared look in his eyes.

"This doesn't change anything does it...?" Wonshik asked.

Hakyeon let out a quivering breath, failing at not crying. "I'm sorry... I love you. I love you, so so much Wonshik, I do. But I can't... I have an obligation."

"Alright..." Wonshik began to leave then paused. "You were never just my prince, but if you'd prefer me to see you as such, I shall oblige." Wonshik left without another word and Hakyeon fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Shikie..."

 

Wonshik jogged down the stairs and paused when he saw Sooah pacing around.

"Are you alright?"

"W-Wonshik! I didn't see you there!" she yelled, looking around frantically. "H-have you seen Hakyeon?" 

"I just came from his room. He should still be there. If you'll excuse me I have some errands to run." Wonshik went out the front door and Sooah hesitantly went up the stairs, seeing Hakyeon's door at the end of the hall was open. She peeked her head inside and saw Hakyeon out on the balcony like always.

"Hey." Sooah said softly.

"Hey... What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She walked up behind him and leaned on the balcony railing with him. She looked down into the court yard, seeing Wonshik sitting on a bench in the garden. "I saw you and Wonshik earlier Yeonie."

"I don't know what you mean." Hakyeon replied quickly.

"Yes, you do. I was passing your room earlier to go down stairs and the door was open so I glanced inside and.. I saw you two kissing."

Hakyeon sighed and walked backside his room, pacing. "I'm sorry! I just-"

"It's okay." Sooah interrupted. "I knew there was something going on between you two, but I never would've guessed it was this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to..."

Sooah grinned. "I can see why you don't want to marry me. Listen Hakyeon, I know you won't ever love me, not like you love him and I'm okay with that. But I'm not okay with you marrying someone you don't love."

"Sooah, I've told you before. I'm going to do this. I've made up my mind and Wonshik knows it. It's too late to repair what we had anyway."

"It might not be."

"Can we please stop talking about this? I've made up my mind." 

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you." Hakyeon kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you down stairs in a few and we can take a walk together."

"Sounds wonderful." She gave a soft smile before leaving and Hakyeon glanced down at the book on his bed and closed it, sliding it under the bed then went down stairs to meet with Sooah.

 

Since Wonshik found the flower in Hakyeon's book, he's wondered about the past and if he was foolish to think this promise could be kept after so many years. After all, Hakyeon is a price, about to be a king and there was no way he would be able to have a relationship with another man. It would have to be a secret from the whole world. The reality began to dawn on Wonshik as the weeks passed and the thirty days was coming to a close. He's sat back and bit his tongue these past few days, wondering if he was starting to get over Hakyeon or he was just getting better at lying to himself. He often went back to that they in the fort, remembering Hakyeon picking the petals off the flower and each time he felt his heart race. That promise meant a lot to him and he thought it meant a lot to Hakyeon as well. He hated thinking this way. He wanted to blame Hakyeon just because he didn't want to blame himself. He knew somewhere deep down that it would never work between them but he made himself forget that obvious fact. He pushed reality aside and all he wanted to do was live in the fantasy he created where it was just him, Hakyeon and no one else...

"Wonshik! Where is Hakyeon!?" Hakyeon's mother asked panicked, snapping him out of his daze. "He's getting married and he picks today to be late!?" 

"Relax your majesty. You're just nervous. I'll go get him."

Wonshik walked into the bathroom of the church they were in and saw Hakyeon standing in front of the mirror, struggling with his bow-tie. Wonshik smirked and walked up to him.

"You've never been good with these Yeonie." Wonshik teased, timing it for him

"Thanks..." He replied with a nervous chuckle.

"You ready?" Wonshik asked with a smile.

"Are you?"

Wonshik paused before saying anything. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't do this Shikie. You know why." 

"Yes, I'm ready."

Hakyeon shook his head. "I don't think you are Shikie..."

"Hakyeon, please. I've gotten over this and I've moved on. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Alright. I believe you."

"Good, now come on. Your mother is about to have a heart attack if you're any later."

 

Wonshik and Hakyeon stepped out of the bathroom and Hakyeon let out a shaky breath before walking into the chapel. It was decorated and there were so many people seated inside and Hakyeon had never felt so nervous in his life. 

"You can do this." Wonshik stated.

Hakyeon nodded and stood at the alter, hearing the organ start playing and the doors opened, revealing Sooah and a glistening white gown that fit her beautifully and flowed just right. The veil covering her face was beautifully made of tool and as she got closer, Hakyeon felt his heart racing, reading this was really happening. She stepped up to the alter with him and he lifted the veil over her head, smiling at her and she gave a shy smile back.

"You may be seated." the officiate said. He continued when the usual beginning speech and Sooah was shaking. "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or may you forever hold your peace." 

"I have something I wanna say." Sooah said suddenly. Mumbles floated through the crowd and Hakyeon cave a confused look. "I know you all came out here to see a wedding, but I can't do this. Not if it means making the sweetest person I've ever met marry someone they don't love. This is an arranged marriage and I don't feel right. Hakyeon loves someone else and it's not me, and I'm okay with that." Sooah turned towards Hakyeon who's heart was racing and he didn't know what to say. "Hakyeon, you deserve love. I want you to be able to experience that love."

"B-but I-"

"Hakyeon." Wonshik's voice said from behind him. "You know what she's talking about and so do I."

"Yeonie...?" Hakyeon's mother's voice said.

Hakyeon let out a quivering breath then faced everyone. "Sooah is right. I don't love her. Not like that. She's an amazing woman and I have nothing but respect for her. But I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Wonshik and I have been for many... many years now. You see, Sooah knew this, but she knew I could not become King unless I had a wife at my side and she wanted to help me with my obligation to this country, but I'm tired of living a lie and my life being run for me. I hope you can all forgive me for deceiving you, but this is reality. My reality."

"Yeonie... You can't be serious." His mother stated. "This is completely unethical. You cannot become king by marrying a... man."

"This man is Wonshik and I have been in a relationship with him for the past eight years and not a day went by where I didn't think about him. I love him and if you can't accept that, That's your problem."

"Honey, you're just confused. Best friends can seem a lot closer than they really are."

"He's not a best friend!" Hakyeon said firmly. "He is my boyfriend. He doesn't see me as a prince or a prize. He sees me for me and he loves me just like I love him." 

Wonshik smirked and turned Hakyeon by the shoulder to face him and planted a deep kiss on the lips, earning a loud gasp from everyone but Sooah who just smiled in return. When they broke apart, Hakyeon had a tear rolling down his cheek and Wonshik wiped it gently with his thumb.

"I thought I lost you..." Wonshik mumbled.

Hakyeon shook his head. "Never. I promised you we'd get married when we grew up. Well guess what. We're grown ups. It's time for me to fulfill that promise."

"But Yeonie, the law."

"Hakyeon." His mother began. "It may take some time... But I think I can manage something. With the law, I mean."

"W-what? But how?"

"Parliament." His father stated. "We will meet with Parliament and we will discuss a deal with them."

Wonshik and Hakyeon looked at each other with wide eyes and hugged each other as tight as they could, finally excited for what the future had in store for them. 

 

-One Year Later-

 

"Your highness! The new decorations for the ballroom have arrived!" One of the staff called out.

"I'll be there in just a moment to look them over." Hakyeon replied, looking at displays of dinner sets.

"Also sir, you have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who?"

"A woman. She said she was a friend, she's in the garden." 

Interested, Hakyeon went out into the garden, seeing a familiar smiling face walking among the flowers.

"Sooah...? Is that you!?"

"Your highness. It's good to see you again."

"We're past formalities, call me Hakyeon. What're you doing here?"

"Well, I happened to be in the area so I decided to drop by and say hello. I'm glad you weren't too busy."

"Never to busy to see a friend."

"So, how have things been going?" Sooah asked finally.

"How did I know that this was the real reason you came by?" Hakyeon teased.

"It's been a whole year with no word! Did you really expect me to not come by?" 

"Alright, alright, you win. Things have been... Amazing. I never thought things would work out so well."

"I'm so glad to hear that. So, where is Thing 2 hiding?"

Hakyeon giggled. "He's in the study catching up on some paperwork."

"That so? Well, tell him a say hi. I'll drop by again when I have the time."

"Please do. You're always welcome here." 

Hakyeon waved Sooah off and walked upstairs, about to go to his room when he headed for the study instead. He knocked on the door and pushed it open, seeing Wonshik asleep at his desk. Hakyeon giggled softly and walked up to him, lightly kissing his neck.

"Mmm... Yeonie..." Wonshik mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"You've been working all day. Take a break. Sooah says hello by the way, she dropped by for a quick hello."

"I see, she should've come up."

"I told her you were in the study, she probably didn't want to bother you. Me on the other hand, I'm never afraid to pull you from work."

Wonshik chuckled. "Oh I know. Who's the horny one now?" Wonshik winked and Hakyeon blushed hard. "How much time do you think we have before someone comes looking for us?"

Hakyeon thought for a moment. "Twenty minutes?"

Wonshik chuckled. "I only need ten to make you scream..."

"Challenge accepted." Hakyeon replied with a grin and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Hey... Promise me something." Wonshik prompted.

"Anything." 

"Last year was pretty crazy. Let's never put ourselves through that again." 

Wonshik held up his pinky and Hakyeon grinned, wrapping his pinky around Wonshik's, their foreheads pressed together.

"Cross my heart."

 

/END/


End file.
